vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Treyni (Web Novel)
Summary Treyni is a dryad and the caretaker of the Great Jura Forest. She also serves as the guardian of the treants, the living tree people. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Treyni Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dryad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Enhanced Senses (Aware of everything that occurs in the Great Jura Forest due to her able to be aware of any location with grass or trees), Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility (As a dryad Treyni is close to being a spiritual life-form as such she has no physical form apart from the holy tree that houses her soul), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, she should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Internet Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users